


Breakdowns and Hook-ups

by Dissent



Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hook-Up, Just an excuse for me to write smut, M/M, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissent/pseuds/Dissent
Summary: Yuri's bike just so happens to break down on the highway. Otabek just so happens to come by to help.They both just so happen to find eachother smoking hot.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The remix of you + me (and him) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610656
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Breakdowns and Hook-ups

If Yuri had thought getting flung off his bike in the literal middle of nowhere, he hadn't taken into account how much more damage his probably sprained ankle would suffer just because he'd felt the need to kick the tire in a fit or rage.

Now he was sat in the scarce shadow his motorcycle offered, cautiously dabbing his bruised knee with the sleeve of the shirt he'd been wearing up until now, but had discarded quickly as the temperature showed no sign of dropping, even though the afternoon was progressing quickly.

"Fuck!"

The scream went by unheeded by anyone and anything except for the cactus mouse in some distance that perked up at the unexpected sound and disappeared behind a rock constellation. The blazing sunshine made the air above the black asphalt shimmer and ripple like the surface of a lake and even though Yuri lifted one hand to shield his eyes, he still had to squint.

The highway was - what a good pun - completely deserted.

Not a single car or bike to be seen or heard. He was all alone in this fuck-up of a desert, with no way to get to the next civilized place or even call a towing service. His phone, just like his leg, had effectively gotten smashed to the point of uselessness during the involuntary fall earlier and Yuri started to sense the tears of frustration burning in his eyes already when the smallest amount of weight he tried putting on the injured ankle sent an excruciating pain to his head that made him dizzy enough to topple over again.

Tearing the bottle cap off his last water supply with his teeth in the seething rage coursing through his veins, he spat it out. It bounced a few times and finally clattered to a halt in the reddish dust while Yuri tilted the bottle and let the cool water trickle over the bloody, dirty bruise on his knee. The last thing he needed now was an infection. After mulling it over for a brief moment and turning the bottle in his hand, he brought it to his lips and emptied it in one go.

Great.

Stranded, injured, phoneless, alone, and now he'd used up his last bottle of water too. If he didn't freeze to death tonight, he'd die of thirst tomorrow evening. If he even made it that long. Yuri wiped his mouth, his chest heaving after he'd downed the rest of his stash so quickly.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his thigh, right beneath his knee. One, two. One two. In and out. It couldn't be that bad. He should check on what was wrong with his bike. If it was a minor issue, he would be able to fix it. All he needed to do was get up, or at least turn over.

The slightest twist of his hips convinced him otherwise.

It was just too much to ask for. Obviously, not just his ankle and knee had been dealt damage on impact. This time, Yuri curled up into himself and allowed himself a brief breakdown. What a fucking great idea to not go with Mila's plan. She'd told him to call or text her every five hours when he stopped for a break and if he didn't, she'd take measures so someone would check up on him. And he, being the stubborn idiot he was, had refused just so he wouldn't have to be bothered with her shit. Enjoy his freedom of finally being eighteen.

His freedom of sitting here until the fucking desert roasted or froze him to death.

Those sinister thoughts were interrupted harshly by the sound of a running engine - probably the one of a motorcycle - coming into his direction from the east. Yuri lifted his head and tried to lean up a bit, at least to see the road better, but his injured leg didn't allow even the slightest of movements right now. It felt sore and swollen all over, enough to make him sink back into the dirt and lean against the bike once again.

The biker came into sight. The visor of his helmet was glinting in the sunlight that was hitting it head-on and split into all colors of the rainbow. He wasn't going too fast, at least not fast enough to miss the slender figure of a boy who didn't look a day over six- or seventeen slumped over next to his motorcycle.

And really, as he got closer, Yuri noticed that he was reducing the tempo. Had he noticed the tracks leading off the road from where Yuri's bike had decided to just not fucking work anymore? Probably. They were branded pitch black into the asphalt, after all.

Whoever it was had brought his motorcycle to a full stop right about in front of him and kicked the stand down, one of his heavy black boots already firm on the ground. He reached up with both hands and unfastened the clasp of the helmet before pulling it off and resting it on his thighs. Yuri blinked up at him - assuming it was a dude - and right into the most handsome face he'd probably ever seen on a stranger.

"You okay?", asked the man in a somewhat familiar accent.

Oh, definitely a dude and definitely not American either. Before Yuri could even open his mouth to answer, the stranger was cursing in a foreign language and swung one leg over the seat of his bike, landing on the ground with a cloud of dust rising around him as he marched over to Yuri. His leather gear creaked softly.

"You hurt your leg badly?"

Dark, serious eyes now inspected his knee where the jeans he wore had been shredded to a few strings barely holding it together by the rough desert terrain.

"N-No, well... yeah, but it's not—"

Yuri was interrupted by an involuntary little sniffle. In an attempt to chew the tears back down and not fucking _cry_ in front of this handsome stranger, he knocked his head back and breathed through his mouth for a moment.

"Can you move the leg?", inquired the guy and suddenly, Yuri felt fingertips lightly scanning his knee and calve, applying gentle pressure here and there.

All the while, those incredibly dark eyes kept attentively checking his face for a reaction, but only when he got close to Yuri's ankle did he get one. A brief flinch of pain immediately made him retreat his hands.

"Does it look like I can?", Yuri snapped, scrambling to back away a little. "If I could, I would've gotten up long ago!"

He didn't mean to be rude or ungrateful, the guy was just asking really dumb questions. But instead of being offended like Yuri had expected him to be, the stranger looked at him in silent amusement.

"My name is Otabek."

Next thing Yuri knew was that the hand that had been carefully testing his leg a few seconds ago was now outstretched in front of him. Still a bit hesitant, he took it though.

Otabek.

That sounded... familiar. Like it could be something from Russia. Or Europe in general. Sure as hell wasn't American, that much he knew. The man's features weren't the ones of an American either. A little bit on the Eurasian side, if Yuri had to guess.

"Yuri. Where you from? You're not a native", he stated matter-of-factly.

"Kazakhstan", came the response in that deep, calm voice. "And you? Russia, right? Your accent's heavy."

He'd switched to fluid Russian mid-sentence. Right. They probably still taught it in school in Kazakhstan, Yuri remembered as he too gladly fell back into his mother tongue. The words always came much easier when he wasn't forced to think about every single one of them before speaking.

"Yeah. Moscow." He proudly raised his head. "I just didn't bother to learn English for stuff like this. If you heard me talking to my sponsors you'd be surprised."

Otabek smiled a light smile, almost unnoticeable if one didn't look very closely.

"Well, good thing I speak Russian then. Care to tell me what happened for you to end up like this?"

For a brief moment, Yuri stopped eyeballing the other man when he realized that Otabek had indeed asked him a question. He shrugged awkwardly.

"Don't know, honestly. My bike kinda broke down all of a sudden and it sent me flying a few meters. When I tried to get back up, I couldn't move my ankle anymore and my knee and hips hurt like shit."

After all, he didn't have to mention that kicking the motorcycle because he was an irascible idiot surely hadn't helped the situation he was in right now. Otabek glanced back down at his leg and nodded understandingly.

"How about I first take a look at your bike so we can maybe bail out of this heat? Once we reach the next motel, we can take care of that ankle of yours. Might be broken", he muttered while already rounding Yuri and instead kneeling before the motorcycle behind him.

It seemingly took him less than two minutes to find the problem at hand. A quiet, inquisitive hum accompanied him as he clambered back to his feet and trudged back to his own bike, opened the trunk and got something out, tossing and catching it nonchalantly.

"Chain's not lubricated enough. It locked the drive train. A few kilometers more and you would've paid for some severe engine damage at the next repair shop", he explained and sank to the ground once more.

Yuri could've seriously hit himself for not checking on the chains more often on a dusty highway like this one - if he weren't busy devouring this eye candy with his glances alone. God, Otabek was _ripped._ Even under the extra layer of his black leather jacket, Yuri could see the muscles flexing as he finally straightened up again and tossed the bottle of lubricant back into his trunk.

"There. All fixed for now. I'll take a look later to check if it was really just the dryness or if the chains need to be changed, but it'll get us as far as we need to go today", Otabek said and offered another small smile before bending over Yuri, one arm propped against the seat of his bike. "If you want to, that is. Although considering that we're already headed in the same direction and you're injured, it would be idiocy to part ways now."

That idea Yuri could get behind. He smirked back up at the tall man whose dark hair was sweaty, falling messily over his forehead from being subjected to the tightness of the helmet for so long.

"You're calling me an idiot? I—"

Before he could continue the tease, it died on his tongue. Two strong arms suddenly hoisted him up with ease and gently set him down on the seat of his bike.

"You what?", Otabek asked, and suddenly his gaze adopted something wild, something hungry. "You don't want to? Don't like my company?"

"On the contrary", he purred back, resting his arms on Otabek's shoulders, marveling at the strong line of his brows over those bottomless black eyes. "I'm asking for it, my hero."

That earned him a dark, husky laugh.

"Is that so. How could I possibly refuse?"

Yuri slowly pushed his forehead against Otabek's, the grin on his face widening gradually.

"Simple: you can't."

—

Yuri found himself overlooking the barren landscape while he held the ice cold can to his neck. Already could he feel the condensating water drip down his back when the door to the bathroom opened and closed again behind him. They'd taken turns showering and it had felt nice to finally scrub off all the dirt and sweat from today's stretch of his planned route. Otabek stood in the middle of the room, only clad in a pair of wide cargo shorts, still rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

When his gaze landed on Yuri, who was still standing on the balcony, the beer can pressed to his nape with glistening water all over his neck, it almost seemed as if he froze for a moment. Then, he slowly picked up the task of drying his beautiful dark hair again.

"Wow."

That was his only comment.

Yuri shrugged casually and tugged at the hem of his new jeans shorts before cracking open the can and quickly sucking the rising foam off of the top.

"Somehow had to put them to use. Since they were literally destroyed all the way up to here, I improvised. Now I have some denim shorts. You like them?"

He smiled, feigning innocence as he leaned against the wooden railing and rested his injured ankle against it as well to take another sip from his drink. The flood of golden hair he usually kept tied up was spilling freely and still a bit damp from his shower earlier over his neck and back. Otabek threw the towel to the side and slowly crept closer, like a black panther circling its prey before the deadly attack.

"'Course I like them", he muttered, placing his hands on Yuri's waist, teasingly capturing his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging. "Suit you."

He carefully avoided the bruise on the slender hips as his fingertips travelled south, toying with the waistband of Yuri's shorts. The younger man chuckled. One of his palms was firmly pressed against Otabek's chest, now sliding down as well to work open button and zipper of his cargo shorts while Otabek had lowered his head into the hollow of his neck, teasing the sensitive skin with his teeth and tongue.

"Pervert", Yuri gasped, breathless when he noticed that the other hadn't even bothered with his underwear. "You always go on road trips to save pretty guys, pay for a double room and then have your way with them?"

"First time."

Otabek's throaty voice reverberated from every bone inside his body. Moaning softly, Yuri threw his head back when the can was taken from him and he once again was lifted into those strong arms and carried over to the bed. He was being treated surprisingly gentle, with how Otabek cautiously avoided to brush his sprained ankle or now patched-up knee, or the bruise forming on both his thigh and hips where he'd slammed into the ground.

"First time fucking a guy?", Yuri couldn't stop himself from asking, grinning even through the incessant stream of little gasps and moans that spilled from his mouth at Otabek's ministrations.

Warm, soft lips descended down his body, covering every inch of his neck and chest with kisses and teasing nips and bites while two fingertips followed the narrow line of silvery-blond hair that dipped low into Yuri's shorts and then, a heavy hand laid itself on top of his hardening dick, rubbing him through the stiff fabric of the jeans.

"Sorry to disappoint you", Otabek whispered into his ear, sending prickling shiver after shiver up his spine and into his brain, "but I know how to touch a guy to make him come faster than he wants."

The light nip to his earlobe made Yuri arch his back and tore a broken little whimper from his throat. He didn't doubt Otabek's words for a single fucking second. Just feeling him stroke his cock, even through layer of fabric, was getting him more excited than any fuck he'd ever had.

His half-lidded eyes admiringly swept over the man above him, over the obsidian black eyes, the equally dark hair, rippling muscles and smooth skin. Fuck it. For tonight, that hot piece of meat was all his to enjoy.

Smoothing his palms along Otabek's cheeks before wrapping them around his neck, he leaned up as far as his body desperately moving into the pleasure would allow and whispered:

"Oh yeah? You wanna show me how fucking good you can make me come? How fucking loud you can make me scream your name?", he panted, digging his nails into the expanse of the other's back. "Then show me, fucking show me."

With a deep growl, Otabek jerked his shorts down and off with one fluid movement, grasped his cock and began to stroke him with just enough pressure to coax a high-pitched mewl from Yuri as he bucked his hips into the touch to get more of the sensation, more of Otabek. Their skin slid easily against eachother, pre-come slicking both his cock and Otabek's palm. The sweat that coated their bodies now was light, a thin sheen in the moonshine that seeped through the open balcony door and soaked them in a halo of silver.

"You want that?", Otabek gasped, voice strained and heavy with desire. "You want me to absolutely ruin you for everyone else?"

Damn him if he had ever wanted anything more in his life.

The cap of the lube bottle clicked and the mere sound sent a violent tremor through the entirety of Yuri's body. His legs opened instinctively, accommodating Otabek between them as the tall man reached his hand lower and circled his hole with two fingers, only putting light pressure on them from time to time until Yuri was whining and rocking back against him.

"Come on, I'm not gonna break in half!", he hissed impatiently - when suddenly, Otabek pushed both fingers into him at once, effectively silencing him except for a breathless gasp.

"Don't say that yet", a hoarse voice whispered against his skin, branding the words into it. "You haven't had my cock up your ass yet."

How could something sound so promising and threatening at the same time? Whining low in his throat, Yuri clung even tighter onto Otabek as those two fingers began to fuck him open so thoroughly his eyes rolled into the back of his head with every thrust. Every stretch of his hole around those thick digits brought a new burst of pleasure, but Otabek knew just how to curl his fingertips and drag them along his inner walls to set his insides on fire.

Until Yuri was mindlessly begging for more, mouth agape and leaking pre-come all over his abdomen, twitching in agonized pleasure everytime Otabek found one of his sensitive spots. Damn, he'd been with some guys already, but nobody had fingered him so close to coming just from his ass before. Even so, everytime he thought he'd finally trip over the edge, Otabek stilled all of his movements and waited before continuing the sweet torture.

"You're... you're being a fucking... f-fucking jerk!", Yuri sobbed, clawing the pillows beneath him and pressing his face into it to stifled his own moans and cries as his hips rocked up into Otabek's rhythm that was just that mere fragment too slow to send him falling.

Again, dark laughter caressed his flushed and heated skin.

"Am I? How about I stop being a jerk then and concentrate more on the fucking?", Otabek breathed into the veil of his golden hair and suddenly, Yuri felt emptier than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Mere seconds before he could even begin complaining about it, though, something pressed against his hole and slowly stretched him further than all three fingers Otabek had buried inside him before had done. Eyes flying open, Yuri gave a choked whimper, but all of a sudden, lips were covering his own, sucking every little noise of pleasure from him before they could leave his mouth.

"There, baby", the deep voice panted across the shell of his ear, "feel fucked enough yet?"

The first few movements were languid and shallow, teasing, almost, but when Yuri began to meet Otabek's thrusts halfway, all restraints seemed to come undone and all he could do was hold onto the strong arms nailing him onto the bed left and right as Otabek slammed into him until he bottomed out, leaving Yuri to tremble with pleasure at every slight movement inside him.

"Fuck!", he sobbed, shakily hooking one leg over Otabek's back, urging him deeper with every thrust. "Holy fuck, Beka!"

The scream was the last warning before he came hard in between their bodies, whimpering hysterically when Otabek continued his cruel pace, rubbing his oversensitive nerves up just the right wrong way to make him feel too good and hypersensitive at the same time. He wanted Otabek deeper and out of him. He wanted him to kiss him into oblivion and get the fuck away from him. He wanted those strong hands to hold him down and he wanted nothing confining him at the moment.

Nobody before had messed him up so deliciously.

A shuddering moan rang in his ears all of a sudden, and the sensation of being filled completely finally brought tears to Yuri's eyes as Otabek collapsed half on top, half next to him, unmoving for a moment before he began to tenderly stroke the younger man's arm with lazy movements.

"Hm... Was that good enough for you, baby?", he whispered before gently turning Yuri's chin towards him for a slow kiss.

"Better", came the almost sleepy response and then, Yuri was curled up into the safe warmth of his chest.

For a while, they just laid there, existing in eachother's space, then Otabek propped up his head slightly and glanced down at Yuri.

"Where are you even headed?"

Jade green eyes peered up for a moment before they slid shut again.

"From now on? Wherever you are."

**Author's Note:**

> A flashfic I came up with and wrote in the span of two hours. Hopefully some of you enjoy the smut.  
> Love ya all you lil perverts!


End file.
